


Real Friends Bring Beer

by icarusforgotten



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, badger fruit, danny and vlad being idiot friends together, ghost bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusforgotten/pseuds/icarusforgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Vlad’s defense, he was concentrating really really hard on his experiments and didn’t sense the elastic band projecting to the back of his head</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Friends Bring Beer

**Author's Note:**

> for promsien, who wanted these two morons to just be gay best friends (and honestly, what better au is there??)

In Vlad’s defense, he was concentrating really  _really_  hard on his experiments and didn’t sense the elastic band projecting to the back of his head. The ecto-equipment he was calibrating clattered to the floor, and Vlad had a pretty good idea as to who was responsible for this mischief. 

Danny cackled as he entered the billionaire’s secret lab, but before Vlad could reprimand him, a beer was tossed in his direction. Vlad dropped whatever he was still holding in his other hand, cursing Danny for his misplaced reflexes as he caught the cold drink. 

“You’d better have a suitable explanation for this, Daniel!”

The college senior shot him a teasing smirk, arms crossing over his chest. He straightened his posture, as though he was challenging Vlad. 

“Have you really forgotten what day it is?”

“A school day, as I recall,” he responded coldly, placing the beer on his workbench. He turned to Danny, striking a posture of his own. By the looks of the boy’s repressed laughter, however, it appeared his efforts were not in the least intimidating. Vlad could feel his temper growing. 

“So why aren’t you in classes?” he barked. 

Danny rolled his eyes. “Chill out, Fruitloop, classes finished hours ago.”

Indeed they were, Vlad realised as he checked his watch. 9pm. Suddenly he felt a sharp rumbling in his stomach. How long had he been working for?

“If you’ll excuse me, Daniel, I must tend to dinner -”

“Already got you covered, I ordered pizza.” Danny walked over to the small living space in the lab, plopping himself on the large couch. He turned on the television. 

“And just what do you think you’re doing?”

“The game, Fruitloop. I’m making sure your old bitter butt doesn’t miss it.”

Oh. That’s right. The Packers championship game. 

That explained everything. 

“Are you gonna sit, or what?”

“ _Hmpf!_ ”

Vlad grabbed the beer Danny brought him earlier. He took a seat on the couch, sighing with relief as he was finally able to relax for the first time this day. 


End file.
